


His Yellow Raincoat

by Smile_More



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Confusion, Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drowning, Ghosts, Hell, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lighthouses, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Mystery, Ocean, Parent Death, Sailing, Secrets, Spirits, Sunrises, Thriller, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_More/pseuds/Smile_More





	His Yellow Raincoat

I tossed and turned trying to tune out the unusually realistic whine of the wind as no light was coming through the tear in my leaden, musty curtain as of yet. The longer I was awake the more I could feel the abnormality in the night, as the wind incessantly blustered. A shiver crawled up my back like a dead man's hand and I pulled the sheets over my head, they smelt like mothballs and sea salt, but perhaps it could null that sound. I closed my eyes and for one small but present moment and, for a second, I thought I was going to sleep.

I was in between consciousnesses, that is until an unmistakable sob echoed through the cracks in my window. 

I shot up, that grieving howl was no wind. I threw the covers off my shaking body and stumbled across my room, I hardly felt the cold wooden floor as it blundered under my feet. I bolted down the hallway and began tripping over myself as I darted down the stairs. Going to open the door, I expect the handle to stop bluntly, but it was unlocked. I sprinted down the coast until I was suddenly stopped in my tracks, in front of me stood a figure, about 10 meters away.

The waves crashed angrily, way more violently than I have ever seen them in the calm night. I precariously found my footing on the wet rocks and made my way across the unsteady landscape, slipping with every step. Startling me greatly, the figure twisted around to face me, I immediately recognised its sour lemon overcoat as belonging to my father.

There was blood seeping through that sand-coloured coat, matted into his sailor's beard and seeping from a disturbing gash through his eyelid too. He looked straight at me. I took a breath, sharply, feeling lightheaded. He looked as if he'd recently been discharged from hell. He reached his hand out towards me and I regarded his ring finger as having been gnawed down to the bone. In pure desperation and panic, I cried out to him. He gawped in a fish-like manner, morbidly attempting words but I was not optimistic.

We stood for a while just looking at each other. It seemed like even the ocean was on edge. Until a wave towered above us, almost touching heaven and knocking us to the ground without a slither of remorse. I last remember my cheek pressing against the frigid stone, noticing velvet blood leaking from my skull and a baseline playing on repeat inside my chest.

I was groggy, weak, as I lifted myself up, I was heavier than all the rocks beneath me. I immediately jarred my head towards where he stood, but there stood no-one, neither a body floating in the sea, nor a sailor stood on the rocks.

I stood up, with great difficulty and the world shifted from under my feet causing me to topple over once again. I got my footing once again and kept it. Incredibly slowly. I made my way along the rocks, making it to where he stood just a few minutes ago, but all that was left of him was a pool of blood and a heavily stained sour lemon overcoat. I journeyed along the coast until I was too tired to continue, I stood and watched the sea until the sky turned orange, pink and a perfect shade of lemon yellow began to rise out of the sea.

I strolled aimlessly until I saw a familiar battered home and an even more familiar battered mother. I was hastily embraced but as I ranted about the night's terrors, a cold but loving hand was placed on my shoulder and quiet words spoken into my ear.

"Your father died in his sleep last night."


End file.
